My dearest fire
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: El cuerpo de la rubia temblaba y su corazón latía como loco después de haber experimentado la peor pesadilla que recordaba. Tenía miedo, estaba totalmente aterrorizada y solo una persona podía calmarla. Porque Natsu era el fuego que iluminaba sus más oscuras noches. / ONE-SHOT NALU –denle una oportunidad-


**Fairy Tail le pertenece exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima y este One-Shot a mí.**

 **Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!xD**

* * *

·

Sentía todos mis músculos entumecidos y no había una sola parte del cuerpo que no me doliera. Con cada movimiento que hacía sentía como mil agujas me atravesaban dolorosamente pero debía levantarme. Respiré hondo cerrando los ojos y concentrando toda la fuerza que tenía en un intento de levantarme. Un quejido escapó de mis labios al lograr incorporarme un poco, mi cuerpo dolía horrores pero debía salir de ese extraño y desconocido lugar.

Abrí los ojos y al momento en que lo hice lo lamenté. Tuve que taparme la boca para ahogar un gritó al ver lo que estaba pasando delante de mí.

 _Tenía que estar en el infierno._

Miré a mí alrededor con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa de ver tal horror delante de mí, ¿Qué había pasado en esta ciudad? Mis rubios cabellos estaban sucios por el polvo que cubría toda esa destruida ciudad. Las grandes y amplias calles que una vez formaron parte de la ciudad ahora estaban cubiertas por un montón de piedras gigantes entre las cuales se habían quedado atrapados los cuerpos sin vida de los ciudadanos. El fuego seguía quemando los edificios y los cuerpos inertes de todas esas personas inocentes. El calor era sofocante y con el negro humo que se alzaba en grandes columnas me era casi imposible respirar. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? No reconocía esta ciudad y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Una fuerte explosión me sorprendió. Me escondí entre las runas viendo como los edificios caían y los cuerpos volaban. Podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, las lágrimas de los niños, los edificios colapsando y por encima de todo eso, la risa de un hombre.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Cada grito, cada lágrima de esas inocentes personas hacía eco en el interior de mi cabeza y quedaban grabados en mi memoria. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era capaz de hacer tal masacre? ¿Quién estaba haciendo todo esto a esta pobre gente inocente? Tenía miedo, estaba atemorizada y mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Otra explosión y con ella todos los gritos cesaron. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿por qué estaba allí yo?

Saqué la cabeza un poco para encontrar un camino para salir de ese infierno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero enseguida me arrepentí. Allí delante de mí, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba yo escondida, había un hombre. ¿Era ese hombre el que había causado todo esto?

No podía verle la cara, el humo lo cubría todo haciéndome dificultosa la visión. Ese no podía ser un hombre, eso era un monstruo, solo un monstruo sería capaz de hacerle todo eso a personas inocentes. Su risa resonaba entre las runas, ¿se lo estaba pasando bien causando todo ese sufrimiento a los ciudadanos?

\- ¡Oh! –pronunció con una voz sorprendida-

 _MierdaMierdaMierdaMierda…._

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre misma y me estaban mirando. Me había visto y nada bueno podía pasar ahora. Me escondí entre las runas, sus pasos resonaban cada vez más fuertes. Sus pasos eran lentos y tortuosos. Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude intentando conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir, me encogí en mi sitio totalmente aterrorizada. Los pasos cesaron y mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando abrí los ojos y lo ví, allí, mirándome con una sonrisa sádica en los labios y con diversión en los ojos.

\- ¡Ah! –grité aterrada abriendo los ojos e incorporándome en la cama-

 _¿Una pesadilla? ¿Había sido todo eso una simple pesadilla?_

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi cuerpo seguía temblando. La imagen de ese hombre delante de mí y de su mano acercándose a mí mientras me miraba con esos ojos divertidos y esa sonrisa sádica aún me hacía temblar de miedo. Tenía el cuerpo sudado y los cabellos despeinados, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

\- ¿Por qué chillas a estas horas de la madrugada? –la voz soñolienta de Natsu me sorprendió- Eres rara Luce…

\- ¿N-Natsu? –jamás había sido más feliz de ver el peli rosa-

El peli rosa abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por no haber recibido ningún golpe por parte de la rubia al ver que se había colado a su departamento. Normalmente la rubia le mandaría a volar en cuanto lo viera durmiendo en su cama pero nada, no había recibido ningún golpe aún. Abrió los ojos fijando la vista en su amiga.

\- ¿¡Oioi Lucy que te pasa!? –se incorporó preocupado al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga rubia- ¿Oye por qué estas llorando Lucy? ¿Hice algo? ¿Estas llorando porque me cole de escondidas a tu departamento para dormir contigo?

\- Cálate –susurré-

\- Lucy –susurró despacio y con preocupación en la voz- ¿Quieres decirme porqué estas llorando? Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mí Luce.

\- Yo… -susurraba- tuve una pesadilla y… y… -intentaba hablar entre sollozos- Tengo miedo Natsu, tengo mucho miedo –sollocé-

No quería estar sola, no después de haber soñado todo eso.

La mano del peli rosa cogió mi muñeca y con un brusco movimiento me tiro hacía él haciéndome caer encima de su pecho. Sus trabajados brazos me envolvieron delicadamente y con una mano acarició mis rubios cabellos. No quería que me soltara, no quería estar sola de nuevo, quería permanecer de esta forma hasta que saliese el sol de nuevo. Cerré los ojos instintivamente intentando grabar la cálida sensación de estar entre sus brazos de esa forma. Me sentía tan protegida entre sus brazos, como si mientras estuviera así nadie pudiera hacerme daño.

Natsu siempre conseguía ese afecto en mí. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre que estaba a su lado no tenía miedo de nada, mientras estuviera con él no había imposibles porque mientras estuviéramos los dos juntos todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? –su voz salió más grave de lo normal-

\- Hm–asentí–

Ante mi respuesta suspiró aliviado y retiró un poco los brazos deshaciendo el abrazo en el que me había envuelto hacía tan solo unos segundos y en seguida sentí el frío azotándome. No era que estuviéramos en invierno pero el sentimiento de alejarme de ese cálido calor que me proporcionaba el cuerpo de Natsu me hacía temblar de frío.

\- ¡No! –grité antes de que me soltara del todo-

Sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos por mi reacción.

\- Solo… no me sueltes aun –aparté la mirada avergonzada-

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del peli rosa.

\- Eres una pervertida Luce

Sus brazos me volvieron a envolver de nuevo y un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Ahora volvía a sentirme protegida, ahora ya no tenía miedo de las pesadillas o de lo que fuese que pasara. Porque mientras estuviera con Natsu todo estaría bien, porqué el ahuyentaría todos mis temores y golpearía a quien fuera que quisiera hacerme daño. Mientras estuviera con él no tenía que temer nada.

 _Porqué él era el fuego que iluminaba mis más oscuras noches._

 _·_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Soy nueva por aquí y este es el primer One-Shot que he escrito y publicado, espero que les haya gustado!xD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen algun comentario y si quieren que escriba algun otro One-Shot solo denme la idea y lo hago!**

 **PD: Estaba pensando de escribir el mismo One-Shot pero relatado desde el punto de vista de Natsu. ¿Qué les parece? Si les ha gustado y quieren que lo escriba desde el punto de vista de Natsu díganlo y lo escribiré sin falta!**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **saludos!**


End file.
